Two Is Better Than One
by purplebunny93
Summary: Not necessarily, actually. One can't think without entering immense pain, and the other doesn't have control over his own body. What does this mean? That a girl may or may not just have woken up in Tsunayoshi Sawada's body. Memory not included, of course. 27OC. Swearing is likely.
1. Prologue: What Once Was

**Prologue**

"Wanna try that again?"

"Ahh! No, I didn't mean it! Don't hurt me! I'll just leave now!" A boy – man, really – scrambled backwards until he hit the wall behind him, covering his already beat up face with his hands.

A girl walked up to the man. "It's 'kay dude. Just give me what you got as compensation. Wallet… fancy watch… gold ring?"

The man hesitated for a moment, but with a wave of the bat she was holding, he relented and started taking off his watch and ring. Taking out his wallet, a regretful look crossed his face.

"Dude. Don't start crying on me now. I'm not that mean. I might be holding a bat 10 centimeters from your face and have 5 dudes behind me, but I'm not that mean. You can keep like, enough for a cab or something. So you can go home." She smiled.

Shooting her a look of gratitude, the man quickly went to pull some bills out of his wallet, before it was kicked out of his hands.

"Whoops. Shoulda told you you had 5 seconds. Too bad." She pointed the bat at his face. "Scram."

A look of horror flashed through his face. Getting up as quickly as he could, he ran out of the alley, stumbling.

When the man was out of sight, the girl picked up the items forcibly left behind.

One of the men behind her laughed, "Did you see his face! I think that was the best one this week!"

"Nah man, I still think Wednesday's guy has got him beat."

Ignoring the men behind her, the girl started appraising the watch and ring. Once satisfied, she took out the bills from the wallet and started counting.

"So what's the loot?"

She shrugged. "Eh. Something around 30,000 yen, give or take. So... Tori-kun gets the most, since he was the one who cornered our target…"

The youngest looking member - apart from herself- mock-bowed, "I'd like to thank all my supporters—"

A friendly push was given, and laughter erupted from the five.

"Yeah whatever. I get the second most since I did most of the talking..." She counted several bills and put them in her pocket. "The ring is mine also, as that is for my own personal collection," she looked at all of them, silently challenging them to dare say otherwise. "Then the rest is divided up evenly. The watch isn't as fancy as I thought it, so you'll only get 5,000 yen, at best," she said as she handed the watch to the nearest hand.

"I won't be coming next time, so get one of the other guys to come with you. I don't like any of our guys travelling in groups of less than six. With that, good night, my friends." She gave a small salute, and started heading home.

-x-

Shutting the door as quietly as she could, she took off her shoes and started to make her way to her room. Tip-toeing and avoiding certain spots in the floor, she went into her own room, and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you home so late?"

She whipped around, nearly knocking her lamp over. "Bloody—Kouta!" She shout-whispered, "Do not. Do that. Ever. Nee-chan just went to work. When did mom go to bed?"

The little boy yawned. "Maybe around 4 hours ago. Did you go to school today?"

She put her bag down and exhaled quietly. "Yes, but only because I had to break my streak so that they can't suspend me." She took the money out of her pocket and put it in her book – her hiding place. "How was your day?"

The little boy perked up. "Well, today we had to draw what we wanted to be when we grew up! So I drew a dinosaur! I think Tara-sensei really liked it. We also had phys. ed.! We got to play soccer, and I scored a goal!"

"Kouta, don't be so loud." Shushing him, she started to dig around for clothes to sleep in.

"We also worked on our hiragana today!" He whispered excitedly, "Sensei said I was getting better every day! And tomorrow we're going to keep learning about addition and subtraction!"

"Great. Now sleep. You can continue going on about it tomorrow."

"'Kayy. Good night, nee-chan."

"'Night Kouta."

-x-

"Why won't you listen to me? Am I not a good enough mother? I'm sorry that I can't work as much as I would like to, but we're still getting by, aren't we?" Her mother held her arm softly.

She shook it off. "I don't care what the reasons are I still don't like you." She slammed the door behind her. "C'mon Kouta, we have to get you to class."

He started following her. "Why don't you like mom? She takes care of us fine."

She sighed. "Okay, maybe I don't even remember anymore. Maybe it's because she seems so helpless all the time. Maybe it's because dad left her for some younger woman, although that's not her fault that's his. Maybe it's because dad also happened to take nearly everything so we just _barely_ make it by, if it weren't for-" _my own hand in getting the landlady to push back deadlines._

She shook her head, "It doesn't really matter; you shouldn't worry about it."

"I guess- Nee-chan there's a cat there!"

"Adorable. Your point?" She looked back at him.

"The one on the road! Nee-chan it's gonna get run over!" He tugged at her arm.

She sighed, "It's just a cat, it's not even yours! Just cover your eyes and ears – Kouta?" She looked around, "Kouta!"

A little boy was running towards the cat.

The cat that happened to be in the middle of the road.

Which also had a car headed for it.

"Fuck! Kouta!" She started running towards said little boy, who had reached his destination; the cat.

Just as she reached him, the headlights were too close to be avoided, so she did the next best thing.

_Why do I have to be so goddamn protective…?_

Curling around him completely, a car horn was the only sound she heard.

_Nee-chan? Nee-chan! Nee-sama! _

Huh… Good job kid. Saved a fucking cat that wasn't even yours. Saving up good karma?

_Nee-chan! I don't even know what karma is! Tell me!_

Uh… It's… this thing people believe in…

_Yes, an accident. Saved a kid trying to save a cat. _

What…?

_Nee-chan you get to ride in an ambulance! _

That's… generally not good.

Opening her eyes as much as she could, she could see a white ceiling and a little panicked face next to her.

"They told me to keep talking to you! That it'd be bad if you feel asleep now! Nee-chan I'll finish telling you about my day at school! There's this boy, Hotaru-kun, and he said that we're friends! He's my first friend nee-chan!"

"That's… good…" She panted.

She tried to lift a hand up to her face – couldn't. She couldn't feel her legs, either. Her head felt like she had hit it multiple times with her bat, and warm liquid was all over her torso.

"Nee-chan?"

It was so tiring…

"_Nee-chan!"_

~o~o~o~

Kay, so, yes, this is a _**prologue**_, i.e., it's meant to be short, and just a little cap that gives you readers an advantage over the story that the characters don't have. Put bluntly, anyway. Also due to this being a prologue, let me reassure you that we will make contact with the protagonist - Tsuna - next chapter.

I usually don't like swearing, but alas, the character calls for it so, yeah. Sorry if you mind it. (But Gokudera swears too so you shouldn't =3=)

I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this – I mean, I've been thinking about it for maybe the past year, and it just kept building up until I could take it no longer. I've actually probably written like 5 different versions, with very different character personalities, but I like this one the most, and this is the one that opens the most possibilities. Therefore leaves less chance of writing myself into a corner.

Of course, pardon the love for stories that alter the story not as much as it regularly would, but I just really like that kind of fic, and I couldn't keep myself from writing it.

Random pointer: When changing from yen to US/CAN dollars, you can take two zeroes from the end and that gives you a (very rough) value of what it's equivalent to.

Anyway, reviews would be nice! Chapter 1 will be posted at the same time, but I make no promises about when chapter 2 is going to come out. Hopefully my motivation snowballs. Wish me luck and don't hate me for starting yet another story~! (Taking that into account, don't ask when FiK is going to be updated, _please_. Check the bottom of my profile.)


	2. Chapter 1: Panic and Confusion Love Us

**Chapter 1**

"Kouta!"

I sat up hurriedly in panic. Looking around quickly – a regular room was unexpected. Confusion took over my face, and my mind started coming up with as many theories as it could that wouldn't sound insane.

Well let's think. I could've been kidnapped… I could have temporary amnesia, I could've fallen into a coma for seven years and am only waking up now and soon people will come into the room claiming they're my family… Yeah, the first one is a little farfetched. Oh A-… ah? I was going to say my name.

A…

Ah…

Aw?

What in the world was my name? I swear it starts with an 'A', since that was the first movement and sound my mouth made.

Maybe it _is_ just temporary amnesia… I'll walk around. Perhaps something will trigger this mind of mine.

I stood up, but immediately felt something off. Besides the dizzy darkening vision due to standing up too fast, I swore I was taller. Or maybe I shrunk in the time I was out? I don't even know if I ever was out. Maybe this had been my life all along… Like I said, temporary amnesia was not only possible, it was likely.

Ah yes, a mirror. Hadn't spotted it before because, well, new place and all.

"Woah!" I fell back.

No offense to me but… I thought I was female? I'm pretty sure it's generally an innate thing, you know, knowing your gender.

I put a hand to my face as a thought made itself known.

"Am I… gay?"

_I couldn't be! I like Kyoko-chan!_

I looked around. Was that my thought? No it wasn't. I don't know any Kyoko-chans. "Hello?"

_HIEEE! Why am I talking to myself?_

But I'm not. I have no control over these—"Ow-!" I clutched my head. Thoughts were filling it way too fast.

_But I like Kyoko-chan! I could not forget about her at all! She has such an angelic smile and she cares about everyone and I just… really like her! And why do I have to remind myself of this? I should know this- Why am I not aware—_

"Would you shut UP?" I yelled. Fantastic, now I'm going mad. I have to tell myself to shut up.

_Did I just tell myself to shut up? But—_

"I said shut. Up." Great now I'm threatening myself. Okay. Let's think.

_That's a good thing to start—_

If I could glare at myself, I would've. Does my mind just not listen?

I waited a moment.

Thank the heavens. It's quiet.

Okay start over. One thought at a time. What, when, where, who, how… _why_.

"Hello? Is anyone there." I call out to the room. No answer—

_Well obviously there's no one there I mean it's __**my**__ room there's no need for anyone else to be in here._

Okay. That didn't hurt as much as when thoughts of 'Kyoko-chan', whoever that is, were being screamed directly into my head.

But those thoughts are not mine. Why am I thinking in first person when I'm not the one thinking the thoughts?

A weird realization hit me from the inside and I voiced it out, "_M_y _t_ho_u_g_h_ts a_r_e_ independent_?" [1]

I started panicking slightly, "So then who are you?"

_I'm me?! This is my body! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada!_

"You have a name?!"

_Don't you?!_

Panic and confusion were just loving us at this point.

"I don't remember my name!"

_Surely you had some form of being called?_

"Well yeah probably but I don't remember it that's the problem!"

"_Tsu-kun!_"

I whipped my head towards the door, "Who was that?"

_Uh, my mom._

"So you can hear what I think too?

_You haven't really been thinking… I can hear you when you speak aloud._

"Okay. Okay, yeah that's not weird at all, now let me just go and slowly try pinch myself as I try to return to the sane world…" I pinched my cheek as hard as I could.

_Itee! That hurt!_

Hearing his voice in my head, I sighed. "You can feel what I do, too?" I shook my head, "Is it like a regular day in your life?"

_Um well kind of, except-_

"Tsu-kun!" I hear her voice get louder as she walks up what I assume are stairs, "You're going to be late!"

_Tell her okay!_

Following orders without thinking I yelled back "Ah, uh-Okay!"

_Be down in a minute!_

"Be down in a minute!"

_I can't afford to be late otherwise I'll get bitten to death by Hibari-san! Let's just get ready for now._

"Ah, okay." When I turned into a meek 10 year old, I don't know. "How old are you?"

_Thirteen. How about you, uh…_

"Can you just give me a random name? I really can't remember." I opened one of his dresser drawers. "And can you tell me what exactly it is that you usually wear?"

_Um, I wear a uniform; it's the white shirt, tie, jacket, and pants. _[2]

"Do I just put on random uh…"

_J-just grab one and put it on. Without looking!_

"'Kay.." I blindly reached into the drawer and changed with my eyes closed. A little hard when you're not used to the body you're in.

_What about Airi?_

My brows furrowed, "What?"

_For your temporary name, I mean._

"Airi seems fine." I smile. "You seem to be taking this quite well."

_A-ah, no actually, I'm just trying to be helpful._ In a slightly quieter thought, he added _for once._

"Okay I got dressed. Now what?" I look at myself in the mirror. "You have a killer bedhead. Do you ever pass a comb through it?"

My face got a little red,

_It's normally like this…_

"And now?" I decided to be gracious and skip over the topic.

_Uh, breakfast?_

"You seemed so much more confident before I pointed it out – relax, it's not like I can eat you." Talking to the air and actually getting a response was new to me, but a problem came out of those thoughts. "Can I think for myself?"

_I don't know- if you can, I can't tell._

"No, you don't understand, I'm trying to think of what this means but nothing – It's like my mind decided to stop working spontaneously." I grabbed the bag on the door handle before leaving the room. He told me it was his school bag offhandedly.

Walking down the steps, my legs decided it was a perfect time to practice tango, which resulted in a _HIEE_ from my head and an "AHH!" from me.

I don't even know how this happens, but I even flipped backwards while I was falling. Hands flailing for something to hold on to and failing miserably, I fell on my back. "Ughh…"

_Oww…_

"Why did this happen." I just lied there staring at the ceiling. "Does this happen often? My surprise seemed half-hearted."

_Um, yeah, maybe._

"Fantastic."

"Tsu-kun?" I look up to see a young woman with short straight hair that reached to her chin, and kind eyes that reminded me of—

"Ah!" I slapped myself on the face. "Ow." Without meaning to, of course. Pain had attacked me when I started remembering something. "Maybe that's what happens when I think?"

A puzzled look crossed her face, "Tsu-kun, stop mumbling and eat, or you're going to be late." She stretched her hand out, and I took it gratefully. "Thanks."

_Why did you have to slap yourself?_ A whine filled my head. A whine? More like a complaint.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so clumsy all this could have been avoided." I mumble. I figure it's not very good if she hears me talk aloud when there's no one here but her.

_AHH! Airi-san we're late!_

"Oh no, call the reinforcements, we're going to die." I munched on some toast. Quick breakfast, I guess.

_Let's go!_

"Uh, painful whining inside my head. I'm going to go now, or I'll be late." I waved to his mother, "Bye!"

I stuffed my – his? – these – feet into the shoes and started running. I don't even know which way school supposedly is, but I guess with his thoughts in my head, my body just went for it.

"I think minor thoughts are okay, but thorough thoughts that require more than 3 seconds of attention make my head hurt." I reasoned.

_It seems so. Either way, I can't actually move my body or do anything other than be a passenger, basically._

"Well, as long as you're not a whiny teen, I'm okay. Also you can't think too much. Puts stress on the brain." I looked in front of me, actually taking in detail.

A large gate, with students milling in semi-quietly but quickly, and some – a little old looking, but they were wearing uniforms – had, if I may say, incredible hairstyles. "Who are they?"

_That's the Disciplinary Committee. But you should really look out for – ah._

"What?" I look around, and bump into something. "Sorry," Looking up, I see a frowning face. "Who-?"

_IT'S HIBARI!_

"That's…" I lift my hand as if I were going to point, but hold back on that.

"Get to class, you only just made it. Next time I'll bite you to death." He threatened.

I nodded slightly and scurried off.

"_That_ was Hibari?"

_Yeah, he beats you up if you're late._

"You would know."

_Uhm…_

Waving my hand as if I was actually talking to a separate person I continued, "But he's actually quite good looking, you know. If you skip the frown. And the threats."

_Hah?! _

"If you ever do decide that you play for the other team, you should go with him." I suggested, trying to look uninterested. Of course, there was really no point in doing so because he couldn't see me.

_I like Kyoko-chan!_

"Oh yeah, who is that anyway? I take it some pretty girl—do I take my shoes off here?" I motioned towards the shoe lockers.

_Yeah – Kyoko-chan is __**not**__ just some pretty girl! She's kind, caring, and the most popular girl in our school._

I could just feel the icky aura emanating off of myself. "Which means you don't have a chance."

_Not one._

"Nice loser complex." I said.

"Hah! Now No-Good-Tsuna talks to himself too? You've gone absolutely insane!" I heard a jeer from my right.

"Well I guess it was getting lonely by himself, huh?" I heard another voice behind me.

"Tsunayoshi, who are these people?" I ask quietly.

"Are you talking to yourself in third person?" He poked at my rib.

"Trying to be cute? Or are you actually going mad?" He laughed.

_Um, well, I-_

"Maybe you should try not being No-Good. Oh sorry, forgot it's just your nature!" He laughed.

"Tsunayoshi? Who are they? I don't think they're friends but you never know, I mean, unhealthy friendships and all."

_No actually they're-_

I tried listening to what Tsunayoshi was saying, not that it was possible.

"Trying to ignore us? You can't, you're just—"

"For the DEAR LOVE OF GOD I literally can't even hear myself _think_ would you just _**shut**__**up for one second?**_" I yelled. Temporarily stunning them, I hurried away until I was closer to what I assumed were classrooms.

"You were saying?"

_Ah, um, I didn't… I didn't know you could be that loud Airi-san._

"I guess. I don't really know why, but I actually felt like I could go a little louder." My voice was raspy, "guess you're usually a little quieter, huh."

_Well, yeah. I don't usually stand up for myself much either, I guess._

"Woah stop beating yourself up man. You could've probably taken them. Maybe. Some luck necessary." Not being mean, but they _were_ at least 10 centimeters taller than me. "I heard them call you – me – No-Good-Tsuna. Why is that?"

_Well, I'm just… no good at everything I do. _

"Everything?"

_Sports, academics, general socialization. Everything._

I felt myself slump a little with each category said. So that means I affect him and he affects me- we _are_ sharing one body, I guess. A small thought occurred to me, and with my situation, I couldn't exactly hold it in without it hurting.

"So, hey, question, how do you usually avoid those situations? Given how at this point I can't think for myself and they're so loud I can't hear you, we should figure out a way to get out of it any time it happens. Which, if I'm not wrong, is actually kind of often." I said. "Oh and where do we go now? Where's your classroom?"

_It's 1-A. And I… don't. I can't._

"It'd be nice if you included directions. Whatever, I'll just let muscle memory take over. And what do you mean you can't? Are they blackmailing you into putting up with their bullying or something?"

_It upstairs and to the right… and I just physically can't. I can't outrun them, and they always seem to know where I am. Besides, it's not always physical harm, sometimes it's just teasing._

"Ah, I let the gates open didn't I?" I huffed.

_Huh?_

"I mean your feelings all just came pouring out. We'll have to hold off on this conversation – actually, maybe you should just continually talk, not too fast. Because I don't know what will happen if I can't talk for a while and I can't think either. I don't think my mind can just stay blank for that long." I said. "I'm about to walk in, get ready for a listening only therapy session."

_Uh, okay?_

"Oh hey look, here comes No-Good-Tsuna!" someone from the room announced, making all heads turn towards me.

"Seriously man? Seriously." I said under my breath. "I swear to God just let me beat them all- beat?" I looked at the fist I made. I'm not a violent person. Am I? This morning's predicament was brought back to the surface. The questions of who I was, specifically. I mean, I couldn't have just popped out of nowhere… I had a life, a family – maybe – maybe I lived in an orphanage, I don't know.

My head started pounding from the inside due to all the thoughts that flooded it in that instant. Clutching my head, I silently fell to my knees. A little dramatic, but it literally felt like someone had decided to put a seed in my head and then it bloomed and it turned out to be a chainsaw, tearing at the edges of my brain.

"Tsunayoshi please talk do something I don't know just make it **STOP!**" I screamed.

_Airi! Airi it's fine! What do I say? Augh, don't think? Think of it physically hurting I don't know I have never dealt with something like this before!_

"So helpful." I said sarcastically. It stopped hurting for a little while. "Just keep from actually thinking. Can't think. No thinking allowed. Okay? Doesn't matter who you are." To others, I probably sounded like I actually did go mad. "Sorry Tsunayoshi, I think I ruined your last bit of any kind of positive image. Now they think you're insane, too."

_It's okay. It actually hurt me too, but I don't think in the way it did to you. And…_

"And what?" Even though I was feeling kind of normal again, I remained in the same position, if only to prolong the whispers.

_Y-you can call me Tsuna. Saying Tsunayoshi over and over must be a bit of a mouthful, I think._

"Well, if you're okay with it, then fine. And it's not that long; I mean, it's not like it's Yukinanakuroshitsuhime."

_I'm amazed you could say that without fumbling._ I felt myself deadpan.

"It's not that hard to put some syllables together." I pulled my hands away from my head. "Ready to face the world?"

_Not really-_

"Well that's too bad. Here we go!"

~o~o~o~

I think you guys should know that this will probably be how future chapters look. Due to the nature of this story, lots of speech will be happening, and because I find it easier to keep track when a new speaker starts on a new line, then well, I kept to that.

[1]- Yeah I italicized messily there, since they're both thinking/saying it.

[2]- I looked up uniforms, but for males it said it was a gakuran. However, that's not the kind of uniform they wear at Namimori, and when I tried to search up other types of uniforms, all that came up were girls in different kinds of skirts.

Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I'll be continuing regardless, but if there's no interest, I won't bother posting it and just write it for myself.


	3. Chapte 2: Staring at the Cloud

**Chapter 2**

I hurried to my seat, trying to ignore the stares and hushed whispers as much as I could.

_Airi... they're staring._

"Well, you try seeing a screaming boy clutch at his head and talk to himself and not stare." I mumbled as quietly as I could.

_I guess you have a point._

"Of course I have a point." I looked at all the seats, "Which one's ours?" My mind called attention to a particular seat, not far from the front. I walked toward it and sat down. "How'd you do that?"

_Do what?_ Confusion bubbled inside me.

"The mind tug-y thing."

_Uhm, well I kind of just thought that I wanted to go over there, _my head turned.

I found myself pointedly staring at a random girl with orange brown hair. She got slightly flustered and turned away. "Great. Now I'm look like a hormonal teenager trying to find my next target."

_Did it look like that? I just looked at, uh, whoever..._

"How am I supposed to know, I don't see you as if I were hovering above you, I literally am you. Well, your body at least. And why that particular girl, is there – that was Kyoko." I said in a knowing manner.

_Ah - uh – maybe? _I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"You know this whole 'what you feel shows up on me' is going to be very uncomfortable." I said. I decided to let the matter drop – let this dude have his crushes. I might tease him now and then though.

\O^O\

Ignoring the stares burning my back was hard; trying not to think while focusing on the lesson was harder.

Currently I was trying to focus just on what Tsuna was saying.

_...and uh, when I was in the third grade there was this other boy, who-_

"Jesus christ Tsuna, how many bullies have we gone through?" I mumbled exasperatedly. "I don't even remember all their names..."

_Well, as long as I can picture it, it's in your mind too, right?_

"You know the point of you talking was so I wouldn't have to?" I whispered. I was trying to keep my mouth covered with my hand while looking at the board so hopefully no one would notice any more weird mumbling. The teacher had already glanced at me on multiple occasions, during which I tried my best to shut my mouth and smile uneasily. "Whatever just keep talking. I'll listen."

_Okay well, I guess he was really angry or something, so he shoved me into a group of older kids. It wasn't so bad, it's just I um... my reaction wasn't very noteworthy? Well, technically it was but not in a good way so I would rather not share that memory in detail. _

A pause. This basically meant I was staring out of focus at nothing. The teacher, and the front of the classroom in general, but I wasn't actually taking anything in.

I snapped myself out of it. "Keep talking. By the way, since you thought about it the image appeared in my mind. Did you forget that little detail?" I smiled into my hand, upon which I had stuffed the lower half of my face so I could look not as sneaky. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

The spluttering in my mind just made me grin wider.

/O^O/

I stretched as I was walking down the hallway. "So where do you eat lunch, normally?"

_My lunch tends to get taken if I eat anywhere with lots of people, so the roof._

"Fair enough." I started walking down the halls, letting Tsuna guide me to the stairs which would lead to the highest point in the school.

I almost fell to our death at one point, what with his clumsiness deciding to appear as we were nearing the top. We took a personal note: start using the railings more.

I – we – ate a rather awesome lunch made by his mom, and learned that our taste works the same, as does our hearing and smell, and sight. Meaning, I could look one way, and he couldn't look the other way. He was very literally stuck being the passenger. Although sometimes he could affect where I looked by calling attention to whatever it was.

I stood by the edge of the fence, "Ooh look, it's the guy from this morning. Hi...pari?" Tsuna chimed in. "Ah, Hibari, right. I knew that. Let's test our earlier theory shall we?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. "Where am I looking?"

_Uh, Hibari-san._

"A little more specific." I encouraged.

_His hair? Well, he's facing away from us._

I smiled, "Good, great! Where am I looking now?"

_The guy with all his friends?_

"I wouldn't say they're his friends per say..." I said, taking note of the manner that he was being treated. Not bad just... well, I'll leave the problem until it concerns me. "Now where?"

_Hib- Airi-san!_ I laughed as my face turned slightly red.

"What, there's nothing wrong with staring. It's not like I'm going to go up to him and ask him out – in your body, no less." I saw him look behind him, and stepped away from the edge of the roof as soon as I felt he was going to look up. For some reason my inner instincts were continuously pointing him out to me. I don't really understand why though. I probably won't until I actually regain my memories.

\O^O/

Any and all troubles Tsuna might have were making themselves apparent to me now. Mostly because some dude was standing in the doorway leading into the classroom.

"Could you please move, you're blocking the doorway." It was in Tsuna's wish that we ask nicely first, if only to attempt to avoid unnecessary conflict.

"I don't think I'm going to let someone who is clearly messed in the head come into this room." Now, I might have actually considered his point of view, were he not smirking.

_Airi maybe you should just try kind of uhm, spinning in or something?_

"You mean like go under his arm or something- shoot." I had forgotten I said everything out loud.

"Hahaha, you're so stupid Dame-Tsuna!" He was kinda tall, not exactly buff but he was clearly involved in a sport.

Not a good match up for Tsuna's quite fragile body, as I learned that from the fact that while I didn't bruise, it hurt quite a lot when I fell down the stairs this morning. That is, pain tolerance is not high.

_Just try to get past him Airi! If you're fast you can get in quickly and hide behind the desk or something._

"Fine." I tried to push my way around him.

It didn't work out so well.

I was pushed back merely by him moving his arm forward and making the lack of space force me away. "Geez Tsuna, you need to work out." I had managed to catch myself so that I didn't fall over, which I very nearly did.

"Self encouragement?" He sneered, "You're pathetic, no wonder the name Dame-Tsuna fits you so well!" He started laughing again.

And for some reason, I could not let it go.

Then for an even more unexplainable reason, I had this very strong urge that I wanted to hurt him, ma_ke him __**feel pain. **_

_Airi...? _

I pushed off from where I stood with as much strength as I could muster. It felt really sub-par, but at this point, a senseless need to cause pain kept getting stronger and stronger.

My hand turned into a fist.

It collided with him.

.

Nothing happened.

Well, he stepped back a bit because it affected him a little. But after a good 10 seconds of me staring at my hand like it had betrayed everything I had ever known, he broke out into laughter.

"Was that supposed to be heroic? You punch like a girl!" He said, still laughing.

That comment was the main one that pissed me off.

My legs got a wider stance, my arm drew back, and for some reason, I felt like I had to visualize power gathering in my legs, travelling up to my arms. Finally, twisting my body and arm, I shot my arm forward with all that I had gathered.

And I missed.

Of course I would miss, and do you know why? Do you fucking know why?

Because Tsuna's arms are short. As. Hell.

"God DAMN IT TSUNA."

\-^-/

We decided to just go home.

_It's okay Airi, that's not the worst thing that has happened to me._ I felt like he was patting me in comfort.

"Ugh, I guess." I ran a hand through my hair, "it just... how they treat you pisses me off so much. Although I'm pretty sure that if I saw someone else getting the same treatment I would just ignore them and move on with life." I stared at the road as I walked. "...and it was also embarrassing. Missing, I mean. You would think it pretty difficult to miss with someone that large."

_It's okay Airi-san. _A smile made its way on my face. _Surely it would have knocked him out if my arms weren't so short._

I sighed. "I guess... what bothers me though is how... never mind."

_What?_

"It's just that the feeling to hurt him was the one that was most obvious in me at that point. I don't even understand why, it just was. And won't your mom care that we came home before school ended?"

_I've done it before, it's not that big of a deal if I don't make it one. And I don't think we'll ever understand until you get your memories back. Has anything popped up at all?_

"Nope. But I guess it's only been day, right?" I tried smiling a little more. "Plus, I'll get used to this body size eventually. I'll beat him up as soon as I can reach things without needing the extra effort."

_Maybe you shouldn't beat him up at all...? Just a suggestion, you know._

"Eh."

That night, we had the next joy of learning that, if someone who shares your mind can't sleep, you can't either. Let's just say the next day was very difficult, energy-wise.

**Omake**

"Be quiet herbivore, no one cares about your idiotic crush."

_Ehh?! H-Hibari-san?_

"Hmph. I don't know how you put me in such a weak body, but I demand to be put back."

_I – uh – ah – I can't._

"You dare defy me, herbivore?"

_HIEEE! I'M SORRY!_

=o=o=o=o=o=

"...Well, that was interesting." I said as soon as I opened up my eyes in response to the dream I'd had.

_It was scary._

I laughed, "What would you have done if it had been Hibari?" The thought – in images - of Hibari getting annoyed at not being able to beat people up kept cropping up in my mind, resulting in smiles and half giggles.

_It would have been terrible! He'd probably find a way to bite me to death even if we shared a body!_

"Just imagine you over thinking one time," I adopted a mocking voice, "Stop talking herbivore, I need to bite those people to death!" I pointed both arms dramatically towards the sky.

I earned a small, still uneasy laugh from him. A shiver ran up my spine shortly after.

"Hibari doesn't automatically know when others mock him right?" I – and Tsuna – now feared for our lives.

~o~o~o~

I think it's fairly noticeable that my run-ins with bullies count is... very close to nil.

Anyway, yay omake ^^ The thought of what if I had not used an OC and used another guardian instead popped up and I felt like including it.

I'm trying to keep Tsuna as in-character as possible, because take note that before he met Reborn he was actually kind of bratty and, well, No-Good. Also he probably won't be stuttering as much because you don't generally do so in your mind, right? Unless a new person pops in.

Also Airi's speech is a little weird, just because of the way she used to talk. Of course, it's only leaking through a little bit. (It's not a dialect, it's just not as formal; she comes from Tokyo, so a different dialect wouldn't make sense.) You can also try to wonder why her instincts are pointing Hibari out, though I think it's fairly obvious. (Then again I'm the writer so of course I know BAHAHA.)

Reborn next chapter, woot.

With that, please review~


	4. Chapter 3: In Comes the Baby-uh, Tutor

Woopsies this was supposed to go up yesterday.

~o~o~o~

**Chapter 3**

_She ran through dark alleys, not looking back. She could still sense them behind her. The adrenaline pumping through her, she decided to jump over the next fence- yes, there was a dead end after that, and she could fight properly there. It would probably take them a bit longer anyway to climb the fence in the first place, which would let her gain some extra time to catch her breath. _

_She made it into the three-walled alley, and picked up the nearest object closest in shape and size to her preferred weapon. A steel pipe. It was a little heavier than she liked, but it would have to do._

_Hearing them approach, she took a defensive stance and tried to clear her mind._

_A whistle. "Wow, you're prepared."_

"_What do you want." Without moving her eyes, she focused on her peripherals to try to find a way out after she was done._

"_Just want'o make sure you know that you shouldn't be hanging around here. It **is** our territory."_

_There were three- four. _

"_I didn't do or see anything." She said._

"_Yeah well, we've seen you around. You beat some of us up, and to be honest, 't intrigued us. Boss kinda wants you in. So we're gett'n you in."_

_She dropped her stance but stayed tense. "What's in it for me?"_

-x-

"Well. That was a bit weird." I yawned as I sat up.

_What exactly was all that? It wasn't a nightmare…_

"Hmm…" I held my chin in mock-thought, "don't know don't care."

We had settled into something much like a routine, if you could call it that. Tsuna knows to just talk constantly in relation to what we're doing, and I try to focus on actually doing it. I still listen, since I have no choice, but sometimes it results in me stabbing something by accident.

_But what if it was important?_

"If it was important we'll dream of it again or we'll remember it later today." I said. I was trying to pull my blazer-sweater on.

We had been this way for a week, give or take. A very... _unique_ experience I must say. I'm just happy that he didn't come into my body instead. Not that I know what it looks like, but that slightly feminine feeling is still there.

_Airi can we go back to sleep?_

"Oh come on, you made it like two days without complaining."

_But I wake up because of you in the first place!_ He whined.

"'S not my fault for falling off the bed."

_But you do it on purpose!_ I felt him throwing a mini tantrum in my head.

"If you're not awake I can't think, I thought we'd been through this before." I attempted to tame my hair. Nope. Impossible.

_But when I wake up first-_

"You did that _once_."

My face scrunched up slightly. _It's still not fair._

"Whatever." I finish trying to fix my hair when there's a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Oh, Tsu-kun, you're awake." Tsuna's mother sounds slightly surprised. "Are you going to start taking your studies seriously?"

"Not really. I've just been falling off the bed lately." I gave her my best I-am-definitely-your-son smile.

_On purpose,_ an inner glare.

"Oh, let it go already." I mumbled.

"Eh?" I remember his mom's still there.

"Oh, uh, nothing! How come you came to my room? I was just 'bout to head down anyway." It was way earlier than she would have come if I was about to be late. Or she's way too carefree.

"Right, I nearly forgot! This came in the mail today," She handed me a piece of paper. "I gave them a call right away!"

_It's for a home tutor... _

"I will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking – full of himself, this one." Tsuna and I deadpanned in synchronization.

"As long as they have a place to sleep and meals, they'll teach you 24 hours a day for free!" She exclaimed happily.

"Your mom the frugal type?" I whisper to Tsuna.

_She likes sales, so maybe? But it smells like a scam.._

"It smells like a scam," I voiced Tsuna's words.

_And I don't need a tutor!_

"And I don't need a tutor." I repeated. "But he says he's good looking, maybe-"

_I don't wannaaa!_

"Ugh, fine, geez." I look up at Nana, "I'm going to go eat now, don't wanna be late."

I head for the stairs.

_...why are you staring them down?_

"I am determined to not fall today. You should make an effort, too, it's your fault in the first place." I carefully put a foot on the edge of the step-

_AH!_

"GODDAMMIT TSUNA!" I reach for the handrails, to no avail, as I fly down the stairs. "I hate you..." I muttered, once my head was firmly planted on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

_Ow..._

"Ciaossu!" I turn my head towards the squeaky voice behind me.

_A baby?_

"The hell's a baby doing here?"

_He's wearing a suit, too._

"So you're Tsuna?" The baby asked.

"Not exact-" I bit my tongue, "I mean, yeah."

_That hurt..._ small tears sprang up in my eyes.

"Starting today, I'll be looking after you." He shot me a questioning look.

_Who is this baby?_

"Who are you?" I tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach. I have no clue what it means, but it doesn't make me feel any good.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna."

_How does he know my nickname!?_

"Maybe he came up with it himself; it wouldn't be a stretch, what with our dramatic entrance." I reasoned quietly.

The baby gave me another weird look, which set off the response Tsuna had given me. "W-why do you know my nickname!?"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Dame-Tsuna."

_He keeps saying Tsuna, Tsuna- my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!_

"It's a flipping baby, don't get so worked up, gee- uhh, stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna', my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi-" a small foot collided with my cheek. "This is what I get for saying what you tell me to..." I mumbled as I held my cheek.

Just then Nana came down the stairs. "Ara? Where are you from, little boy?"

I felt like his eyes kept landing on me, even though I couldn't see their whites. "I'm the home tutor, Reborn." He flashed a card saying the same words.

"Home tutor?" I heard Nana's voice behind me.

_Reborn?_

I felt laughter bubble up inside me, "Tsuna, wait- ahahahaha!" the uncontrollable laughter escaped me.

_He can't be a tutor, he's just a baby!_ his laughter continued both in and outside of my head. _Ahh, my stomach hurts!_

I felt like a small meteor hit my head- Reborn's foot.

"Ow." I voiced both myself and Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, if you don't hurry you're going to be late!"

I groaned. I was going to be early today, too.

\=^=/

"I'm off!" I ran out of the door, much like I had had to the past week.

"Tsuna, you should seriously keep yourself in check, it's your fault we're in this much pain." I said. I had gotten more used to not thinking, although Tsuna and I made an agreement that since it was his body, he had the right to control what happened to it. So I had to voice out his responses, whether I concurred or not.

_So did you really believe he was a tutor right away?_

"Ugh, maybe not, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna say it! He made my stomach hurt, unless you didn't notice?"

_Oh, that was a gut feeling? I thought maybe I was hungry._

"God, Tsuna. Learn to tell the difference between- who's- AH!" I felt a sudden weight on my head. Of course when I did, Tsuna-itis hit, causing me to trip over my feet and, fall.

"Hmph, you noticed. Well done." Reborn smirked as he stood above me.

"Who are you?" I asked. Tsuna had been nagging, anyway.

"I'm a hitman."

_Yeah, right – what's under- AIRI! _Tsuna yelped inside my head as I registered the small dog's tail under my hand.

Fear filled me, and I could not remember ever being so frightened- well, I couldn't remember much in the first place – but my body instinctively pulled away and tried to put as much distance between the dog and myself.

"Stop being so frightened, it's a _chihuahua_ for god's sake." I said. This probably looked odd to others, seeing as my facial expression was maybe the epitome of fear yet my voice was semi-steady. It didn't even sound like self-encouragement.

_But they're scary!_

I sighed. Meanwhile, Reborn was taming the 'beast'.

"You're a loser who get panicked easily in a crisis. You're probably the only middle school student on this planet to be afraid of chihuahuas." he said.

"Yeah well you're probably the only baby to be a home tutor," I muttered. Maybe Tsuna had a reason to be deadly afraid of chihuahuas. Reborn wouldn't know.

"Aww, how cute!" I heard an admiring squeal from down the road. I got up and dusted myself off, while Tsuna interjected with his – obvious – comment.

_It's Kyoko-chan!_

"Please do not go on another worshipping rant, it really hurt last time." I pleaded.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said.

Kyoko crouched in front of him, "Good morning!"

"Should I prepare myself...?" I counted down.

_Kyoko-chan is so cute!_ Tsuna said, right on time. I looked up as another girl approached us, this one a little bit... less flowery.

"Is he your little brother?" She asked while breathing heavily.

"Uh, no." I said. I didn't need Tsuna on that one, although he answered at the same time.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Mine and Tsuna's attention was brought back to Kyoko.

"Because I'm in the mafia."

_The mafia? What's this kid even saying?_

"I am not saying that, that is going to get us in pain." In the first week, this was the first time I went against Tsuna's words. "You're not my boss, but it is your body. But I feel pain too. I now grant myself the right to pass a filter through your quick responses."

_Well, fine._

"That's so cool!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Tsuna we're gonna be late. Hibari smacked us last time and we made it the moment the bell rang. I don't think we're gonna make it this time. Tsuna." I didn't want to leave without him giving me the a-okay.

You try having a whiny teen inside your head. His head.

_But, Kyoko..._

I exhaled loudly, and then Kyoko took note of the same thing I did.

"Well, I'm going to be late for school, so see you later, little boy." She waved as she walked off.

"Ciao ciao!" Reborn waved back.

"Ah! I'm going to be late too. See you later!" The other girl walked off too.

"Can we go now?" I asked quietly.

_I guess we should-_

"Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?" Reborn turned to look at us.

"Technically..." I started.

_He can't just refer to her as "that girl," that's Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol!_

"I know." I was going to wait for him to finish his rant, until I realized that the little baby tutor was staring at me through narrowed eyes, again.

_It doesn't concern him!_

"Yes, yes, I'm quite..." I cut myself off. He was looking at me far too closely for my liking. I should probably start watching my volume.

He continued on as he watched me, "I'm your tutor, so I need to understand all your relationships."

_I never hired him! Tell him to leave me alone!_

I tried to answer by moving my mouth the least. "You _are_ aware that I'm your middle man, and that should be an us, not a me. I'm experiencing everything first-hand."

_Airi!_ He whined.

"God, you are so- ugh. Leave us alone already, we never hired you!" I said while keeping back the urge to crouch so we'd be closer to eye-level.

"Who's we?" He asked. I froze.

"I meant I, my, me- grammar isn't uh, good. Nothing wrong!" I put my hands in front of me in true Tsuna-fashion. I had found myself doing it earlier in the week without realizing. I just stayed frozen while I waited for him to respond. That had been bad.

He just looked at me warily, before seemingly dismissing it. "So, have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" he asked.

"As if," I said, while Tsuna stuttered in my head_ D-don't be stupid._

"Why?"

"Because she's the school idol, obviously."

_And she would never consider me._

"And she would never consider me." I repeated dutifully.

"Your test scores average out to 17.5; you can only get to the third level of the vaulting horse; you can't even spin on a horizontal bar."

"Really?" I hadn't tried the last two.

"So it's because you're a useless 'Dame-Tsuna'?"

_Right._

"I suppose." I shrugged.

_Wait, why does he know so much!?_

I felt like I was reading from a script at times.

"Why do you know so much."

He held a comically large magnifying glass. "Your eyes tell me everything."

_That doesn't make any sense!_

"Ugh... I'm going to be late?"

_Tell him to stop asking about Kyoko-chan! I could die happy if I could date someone as cute as her._

"Stop asking about Kyoko-chan and I'd be really happy if I could date her. Seriously? First we have to fix _this_" I motioned to myself, "then you _and_ I can die happy, sheesh.

He ignored me, _but I know it's a waste of time even if I do confess._

"Stop ignoring me Tsuna," I hissed. "But I know that it's a waste of time even if I do confess."

"That's a strong loser complex." Reborn said.

"I know right, that's what I said!" I agreed.

He shot a look at me.

"Shit."

_Tell him to stop already, we're going to be late._

"Stop already." I can't think. I can't come up with a way to avoid this. Tsuna has been ignoring me even though I am very literally him- how do you even- I breathed deeply.

"I guess it's finally time." Reborn's magnifying glass turned into a rainbow-coloured blob.

"What."

It turned into a gun. "Die."

_Ehh?_

"You'll understand if you die."

"W_ha_t a_re_ yo_u ta_lki_ng abo_ut_-_" Tsuna and I said.

A shot went off.

Searing pain.

~o~o~o~

Soooo we met Reborn, yay A+.

Bu-ut, this is going to be one long fic if I can't even get through one episode per chapter. Eh, we'll see.

Again, lots of communication happens between mind and body, yes? So many one liner paragraphs.

Anyway, yes, the lines are practically the same as in episode 1, but considering this is the type of story that only alters the main storyline, be prepared to face Katekyo Hitman Reborn! all over again with an overarching extra plot.

Next chapter, the dying will bullet's effect on our special little situation, dun dun dunn. Oh and Mochida, yes.

Review please~


End file.
